


Lord Jesus, It's A Fire

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Child Peter, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Captain.” He says, shaking him with more force than necessary. “Captain, wake up.”“Ugh.” Yondu replies eloquently, and rolls over. “Go to sleep.”“Captain, the fire alarms going off.” Kraglin says, “We should-”





	Lord Jesus, It's A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My first GOTG fic! Literally written and edited in about half an hour, so I apologise for any mistakes.

 

Kraglin wakes up to the fire alarm. He jolts upright, scrabbling for his gun, and then remembers he's completely naked. His clothes are strewn across the floor from last night, a haste to get into bed, and a haste for skin to skin contact.

Kraglin looks over to the space next to it, expecting it to empty. Instead, Yondu is fast asleep on his back, one hand sprawled across his stomach. He's snoring, and Kraglin watches his belly go up and down. If Kraglin were sentimental, he'd lean across and kiss it.

Instead, he shakes Yondu awake roughly.

“Captain.” He says, shaking him with more force than necessary. “Captain, wake up.”

“Ugh.” Yondu replies eloquently, and rolls over. “Go to sleep.”

“Captain, the fire alarms going off.” Kraglin says, “We should-”

“One of the boys'll fix it.” Yondu says, “It's not our problem.”

“What if the ships on fire?”

This makes Yondu raise his head. He looks at Kraglin, pauses, and then shakes his head. “It's not.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” Yondu says, sounding a little irritated. “You think I'm not in tune with my ship?”

“I never said that Captain.” Kraglin says, a little exasperated, “I just meant-”

“It's probably Peter messing with something.” Yondu says, and flops back against the bed. “Go back to sleep.”

Kraglin stops for a moment, wondering if that means something more, and then swings himself out of bed anyway. “I'm getting dressed.”

“I don't care.” Yondu says, and pulls a pillow over his head.

“Well excuse me for not wanting to be caught in your quarters stark naked.” Kraglin says, tugging on his trousers. “I'm sure that would go down well with the crew.”

Yondu pulls the pillow off his head. “You're first mate. I'm allowed to fuck you.”

“Yeah, but people will think I got first mate because of that.” Kraglin tugs on his shirt. “I'm going to go check on the fire.”

“Go then.” Yondu is glaring at him, “Before I have to whistle.”

“See if I care.” Kraglin says, and escapes before the threat is rectified.

….

On top deck he finds a guilty looking Peter and an impatient looking Tullk holding a fire extinguisher. There's the smouldering remains of a data pad, and Kraglin looks from Peter, to the pad, and then back again.

“Let me guess,” Kraglin starts, and Peter butts in,

“I didn't mean it!” He says, all wide eyed and the picture of innocence. He's learning quickly how to be a good liar, and Kraglin is almost fond over it. “It was an accident!”

“Oh yeah?” Kraglin asks, and looks over at Tullk.

“Managed to make a small bomb and then detonated it.” Tullk says, and shifts the fire extinguisher over his shoulder. “Little git.”

Kraglin hides a smirk. The boy is learning fast. “Peter, what have we said about making bombs?”

“Only make them in an emergency.” Peter mumbles to the floor, “But Yondu said-”

“I don't care what Yondu said.” Kraglin says, and Tullk mock gasps.

“You'd defy your Captains word?” He asks, but he's only teasing.

“Only when he's not here.” Kraglin replies, and the two grin at each other.

Peter kicks the floor. “It's not fair.” He whines, “It was only a little bomb!”

“Yeah, and you created a big fire.” Kraglin says, “You woke me up with that fire alarm, and I bet half the crew.”

“Shouldn't have been sleeping.” Peter mumbles, and Kraglin rolls his eyes.

“Peter, apologise to Tullk for making him sort out your messes.”

“Ravagers don't say sorry.” Peter says, parroting Yondu. Kraglin could happily strangle the little shit.

“Yeah, well you're not a Ravager yet, are you?” Kraglin says, “You're a Terran brat with ideas above his station.”

Peter sticks out his tongue at Kraglin, and Kraglin cuffs him over the back of the head.

“Ow!” Peter exclaims, and then looks up at Tullk. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Kraglin prompts.

“For making you put out my fire.” Peter says glumly, and Kraglin nods.

“Good. Now go and play somewhere else.” He says, and Peter escapes so quickly it's like he vanished into thin air.

“A fucking liability.” Tullk says, and Kraglin nods.

“I know.”

“By the way,” Tullk says, and Kraglin turns to face him.

“What?” Kraglin asks, and Tullk points at his shirt.

“Isn't that the Captain's?”

Kraglin's never gone so red in his life.

…

Yondu is asleep when Kraglin comes back into the room. Or at least, Kraglin thinks he's asleep. He can never be too sure with the Captain, he can never tell if he's pretending or not.

Kraglin pulls off the shirt, discarding it on the floor, and finds his own one and tugs it on. He can't believe he put the wrong shirt on. Tullk is his friend, sure, but that doesn't mean he won't tell the entire crew about this.

Kraglin climbs back into bed, and Yondu rolls over, pressing his face into Kraglin's side. Kraglin runs a hand over Yondu's fin, and Yondu's eyes lazily open.

“Where's the fire?” He asks sleepily, and then chuckles at his own joke.

“You were right, it was Peter.” Kraglin says, and Yondu rolls his eyes.

“Told you so. What the boy do this time?”

“Turned a data pad into a bomb.” Kraglin says, and Yondu laughs so hard he wheezes.

“Fuck.” He says, and rolls onto his back. “That kid's going to grow up great.”

“Mm.” Kraglin says, and touches Yondu's fin again. Yondu shudders. “If I didn't know better, I'd say he was yours.”

“Does he look blue to you?” Yondu asks, amused. “He's not mine. I don't fuck Terrans.”

“Then why haven't we delivered him-” Kraglin starts, and Yondu sits upright so violently that Kraglin is taken aback.

“Kraglin.” Yondu says, staring Kraglin down. “Zip it, or I'll zip it for you.”

Kraglin squirms slightly under the gaze. “Make me.” He says, and a wicked grin flits across Yondu's face.

“Don't mind if I do.” Yondu says, and pulls them together to crush his mouth against Kraglin's.

Maybe being the Captain's first mate isn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and yondu's death will be erased from mcu canon


End file.
